i hate wedding so damn much
by kookiemochi
Summary: #1: piano. "Menghadiri pernikahan orang yang kau cinta dengan orang lain yang bukan dirimu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" [lily luna's birthday fic] [nulis random 2017]


**i hate wedding so damn much**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

lily potter ii & lysander scamander.

written for lily luna's birthday and nulis random 2017.

prompt #1: _piano_

* * *

Lysander tak heran jika ia menemukan Lily di ruang pribadinya ditemani sebuah _grand piano_ hitam mengkilat.

"Jangan bermain petak umpet denganku, Lily Luna," Lysander tak repot-repot menyembunyikan kejengkelannya, "untung saja aku menemukanmu."

"Bukankah kau selalu menemukanku?"

Lily mendesah panjang, kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts, tak menghiraukan Lysander yang memandang sebal.

"Seharusnya kau menghadiri persiapan pernikahanku."

Mutlak. Absolut. Final. Pernyataan tuan muda Scamander yang bagai perintah dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Dan jika matamu masih berfungsi, kau bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan."

Dingin. Keras. Penuh penekanan dan kegetiran, Lily membalas tajam pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Kau memainkan benda tak berguna ini, Lily. Sepanjang waktu. Berani taruhan kau pasti lupa pernikahanku berlangsung kurang dari empatpuluh delapan jam, jika aku tak mengingatkanmu."

Lily menghentikan permainannya yang mengagumkan dalam satu dentingan keras.

"Benda tak berguna, kau bilang?" sudut bibir Lily membentuk seringai sinis, "setelah sebelumnya kau dan Lorcan memintaku untuk mengiringi pernikahanmu dengan _Canon in D_. Hebat sekali, Xander."

"Bajingan," Lily mengutuk, "Lysander Scamander dan segala paradoksnya benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau menyuruhku berlatih, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Lily memaksa suaranya agar tetap dibawah kendali.

"Aku sudah membuang semua perasaanku saat kau memaksaku memainkan lagu terkutuk ini," Lily menahan hasrat untuk tidak merusak tuts piano di depannya, " _Canon in D_ , Lysander Rolf. _Kautahu_ betapa bencinya aku dengan lagu ini. Dan aku harus memainkannya lusa. Demi orang yang bahkan tak pantas untuk kusebut sebagai sahabat."

Lysander sudah membuka mulut untuk menyela, tapi Lily tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kau ingin membuatku lebih menderita, Xander," mata cokelat bening Lily bersinar marah, "dengan menyuruhku membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan? _Kautahu_ kadar kebencianku pada tunanganmu, _kautahu_ seberapa besar ketidaksukaanku terhadap warna putih, _kautahu_ aku selalu marah saat melihat gaun pengantin dan dekorasi pernikahan, dan kau menyuruhku untuk pergi. Kau benar-benar sadis, Lysander."

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku apapun, Lily Luna," Lysander berseru frustasi, "tentang segala kebencianmu terhadap pernikahan."

"Aku tak pernah memberitahumu karena aku tak pernah membenci pernikahan," Lily mendesis, "setidaknya, _dulu_. Sekarang aku begitu membencinya."

"Kenapa?"

Lysander menyesali pertanyaannya, karena kemarahan Lily meledak dua detik kemudian.

" _Kenapa_? Kau bertanya padaku _kenapa_?" Lily bangkit, menatap Lysander dengan api berkobar di permata cokelatnya, "kau sangat tahu jawabannya! Jangan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa seperti bayi polos yang baru terlahir ke dunia karena kau _tahu_ semuanya!"

Lysander merasa kepalanya seperti mau pecah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Lils?"

"Menghadiri pernikahan orang yang kau cinta dengan orang lain yang bukan dirimu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Suara Lily yang jatuh di titik terendah menyentakkan Lysander.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus membantu Al dan Mum dibawah, sesuai perintahmu."

Pada saat Lily melangkah pergi, Lysander bersumpah melihat setetes air jatuh dari sudut matanya.

 _Sialan_ , Lysander membatin nyeri, _kenapa aku jadi ragu untuk meneruskan pernikahan ini?_

Meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusul kepergian Lily menuju lantai bawah Scamander House, Lysander mendengus.

 _Grand piano_ itu seolah mengejeknya.

Mengingatkannya akan kenangan manis ketika mereka memainkan lagu _Kiss The Rain_ untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hanya mereka berdua.

* * *

 **selamat hari lahirnya pancasila. selamat hari mulai nulis random 2017. selamat ulang tahun, lily luna (di fanonnya)!**


End file.
